


Fairy Tales

by Rookmoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Humor, It's not over yet, Of course it's not over, School Project, Why Did I Write This?, mentions disney, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Reader is stuck with Alfred on a school project involving fairy tales.Will reader thwart Alfred's plans to be her hero?She'll definitely try.





	

You said that you would never believe in fairy tales. Mostly, it was the Disney ones that irritated you. Real life was nothing like those frilly little stories that had neat endings where two royals ride off into the sunset because their life is perfect. You envied their neat endings and, well, their endings in general. You didn’t really dislike Disney, but it got old sometimes.

You rolled out of bed, and dressed for the day. Nothing fancy or unusual, just the same. Your mom called you down for breakfast, as usual. Your father was already gone to work, he would be back later to spend time with you and Maren, your little sister. You would go to school, as usual, and do your homework when you got home. Maren would do the same. The day as a whole was no different than the days and weeks before them.

“Maren, wanna play a game when we get back?” You asked your sisters’ door. She was probably half awake by now.

“Sure.” She opened the door and rubbed her eyes, “What game?”

“Dunno.” you shrugged, “Whatever you want.”

She nodded, and closed her door.

You padded down the stairs. Your hands tapped the wall and you bounced into the other room. You slid into your seat in front of the plate of eggs and bacon your mom slid in front of you.

“You’re hungry this morning,” your mom snickered, watching you inhale your food.

“Yup.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

You swallow, and sigh. “Something about today feels different, mom.” The food disappears and you take the plate to the sink, kiss your mom on the cheek, then you rush back up the stairs to finish getting ready for school.

Your sister beat you to the car today. The ride to school is as full of fun as it usually is. Your mom in the front is singing with her girls in the back as loud as she can. You and Maren are singing every bit as loudly to the song on the radio. You guys make the radio sound a lot more fun than the singers do. Maybe it’s because they’re making money and you’re making fun. You notice the car next to you at the light giving you a weird look. They look offended when you make a face at them and drive off.

Your school looks the same that it always does. Students are walking inside, waiting as long as possible to get to class. Maren dashes out of the car, and into the building.

“She’s as eager as ever.” your mom laughs. You say goodbye and wander around for a while, looking for a familiar face.

People around you tap away on their phones, getting nothing done at all. Your thinking is interrupted by the bell. You blink, trying to remember what you have first.

“English.” you mutter, following the crowd as the river of students surges around you.

Next thing you know, you are in your assigned seat, waiting for class to start. To pass time, you observe the people around you. You might as well. There’s not much else to do. There’s some blond dork with glasses trying to balance a pen on his nose. You giggle when it smacks him on the forehead. His friends laugh and one guy falls out of his chair.The pen hits the desk with a small thud as blond guy laughs at his groaning friend on the floor.

Apparently your teacher, Mr. Shane, as he insists his classes call him, had a different kind of lesson in mind today. 

You would study fairy tales. Yes, as in gallivanting knights in shining armor who go out of their way to rescue fair maidens who manage to get themselves into the strangest problems.

“This isn’t an ordinary assignment,” Mr. Shane plops into his chair behind his desk. “You will research the original tales, and teach the class it’s lessons. By that I mean, that on the day presentations are due, I finally get a break from teaching.”

The class laughs, and Mr. Shane pulls a list out of a desk drawer. “These are due next week.”

He pairs your class up randomly, and found that you would do yours on the classic grimm tale Red Riding Hood. It’s a story you had grown up with, but you knew it wouldn’t be exactly the same. Lost in your own thoughts, you completely forgot about your partner for the project.

Alfred.

He’s known for being obnoxious and silly, no matter what happens. You also heard he enjoyed getting into fights with his friends. You watch the brawler wander over to your desk, and sit in the empty one on the left.

“Ya know,” he ventures, thinking it would be a good idea to talk to you, “I dunno much about this whole red riding hood business. I don’t think it’s worth my time.”

“What do you mean by that?” You demand. This guy is already picking at your nerves. Already, you were regretting working with someone who is known to slack off.

“I can’t do a report about a story with no heroes in it!” His exclamation shocks you.

“There is a Hero.” 

“Oh, really?” Hero Boy smirks, “Where is he then?”

“Just because the story doesn’t start with the hero doesn’t mean there isn’t one.” you groan.

“But the Hero’s always in the good stories,” Alfred whines, “Why couldn’t we get a good one with a knight or something?”

“This one is a perfectly good story, Alfred.” You notice him staring, “What is it now.”

“You know my name?”

“Of course I know your name. You’re infamous!”

“A hero like me isn’t infamous, ya know.”

“If only that were true,” you mutter, pulling out a notebook. You started doodling in order to block out any other idiocy. It worked for a little while.

“Ya know, we should exchange numbers or something…” Alfred chuckled, “So we can work on the thing.”

“Sure, but you’re not coming over.” you sigh. “We’ll meet at the library.”

Alfred slumps into his chair, but jumps to scratch his number onto a piece of paper saying, “Don’t lose it, now.” He does some silly pose he probably got off of some movie. “I’m not going to give it to you again.”

Luckily, the bell rang, and you’re able to get away from the laughing ‘hero’.

Unfortunately, today is only the beginning.

This is going to be a long week.


End file.
